falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakama Republic
The Yakama Republic is a federal semi-presidential republic, as well as a constitutional monarchy. The Republic consists of 12 Republics, 36 States, and 190 Provinces. The Yakama Republic stretches from Walowwa in the Yakama Federal Area to the Novo-Kamchatka peninsula and Bellingham in Washington, and the Yakama Wasteland in the former state of Oregon. Origins of the Republic “The Yakama Republic was founded by us, not becaue we wanted to use the Wasteland, but to help it. We want to guide the Wasteland into a future brighter than Pre-War America.” - President Ashbal The Yakama Republic was originally in the Confederated Tribes and Bands of the Yakama Nation (CTBYN), a tribe recognised as under the Rockies Tribal Commonwealth. During this time, then CTBYN leader Ashbal Oogmal stressed the threat of a nuclear war, and sought to build a massive cryo-fallout shelter, housing over 2,500 people in 5 sections of the shelter. As the bombs dropped during the Great War, the Constitution of the newly-proclaimed Yakama Republic was made, but never ratified. At the end of the cryo-suspension period, 2275, in which 2,500 civilian, political, and military personnel have been sealed, the Constitution was finally ratified in Walowwa by over 200 citizens, including President Ashbal Oogmall, General Segmal Ehkin, then-Kamchatka Oblast governor Nikolai Khrutanov, and 197 others, which included citizens and military personnel. The Age of Development (2275-2280) “One of the great yet simple secrets that the Republic has to its’ name was that we didn’t prosper and develop out of nothing; we developed and grew because we knew that the rest of the world before the Great War were 10,000 steps ahead of America” - General Segmal The Yakama Republic began to witness massive development and growth from 2275-2280. During this time, the Republic used “Strange” and “Unique” variations of building, demolishing, mining, and commerce in it’s employ. Then-Sergeant Segmal was an explorer and partial innovator, touring various places of the world just to see how those nations did it. In one particular instance, Sergeant Segmal secured blueprints, documents, and files from various agencies in these nations, totalling over 30,000,000 in whole, and as result, kept these files in Walowwa’s Vault Storage. This action contributed to massive, new learnings that other Pre-War nations have kept away from the New World, in the Western Hemisphere. Military tactics and equipment were extraordinary among various military tourists to the Yakama Republic, as the equipment used resembled nothing of the American pre-war military. Walowwa also began to witness an increase in development and general prosperity, as tall commercial centers and business buildings lined the streets, and neighbourhoods going past the quality of American Pre-War neighbourhoods arose. Diplomatic Missions New Vegas The Yakama Republic took this opportunity to establish and embassy close to the NCR Embassy in New Vegas, sending diplomats regularly to help Mr. House build his dream vision of both the Strip and New Vegas. Eventually, Freeside‘s districts became bustling cities and towns of gambling and business, eventually earning New Vegas over $305,792,102 E/USD. New California Republic The Yakama Republic and NCR began official commerce in 2277. Despite the economic fallout destabilising it, the NCR benefited greatly from deals with the Yakama Republic. Later on, during the Golden Goose International Program, the Yakama Republic would give the NCR it’s former share of it’s gold reserves, which was once destroyed by the Brotherhood of Steel in Vale. The NCR would later become a founding member of the New UN. The Enclave During the resurgence period of the Enclave, during it’s rise to prominence in the War on Edward Caesar/War of The Emperor (YKMHA, 2285), the Yakama Republic helped to promote a positive image of the Enclave. As the Enclave re-democratised, the Republic praised it’s efforts, and gave it massive support in developing several sectors of the Enclave’s economy. The Enclave would later become the second founding member of the New UN. Republic of Cascadia Although Cascadia (At the time) was incredibly hostile to the Yakama Republic (Due to the Yakama Republic holding all of their once-claimed states of Oregon and Washington), commerce and trading began around 2285. They were also involved in the Golden Goose International Program. After several agreements were made, the Yakama Republic and Cascadia formed the Cascadian Association, a economic alliance between the two nations. War with the Washington Brotherhood (2282-84) “I served in the 34th Prowler Elite during the war with the Washington Brotherhood. Some of us was captured as PoWs. Those who survived the torture came back looking half-dead, and scarred; almost like they had their life taken out of them. My unit also consisted of the bravest soldiers, both Pre-War and Post-War, and the behaviour the survivors displayed could only tell me that the Washington Brotherhood was more cruel than we thought.” - Lieutenant Valhäda, during an interview with the Yakama Herald, 2284 Whilst the Yakama Republic prospered and built ties with it’s neighbours, it was also expanding, eventually expected to cover all of American Cascadia. During this period, however, two major factions would threaten the existence of the Republic: the Super-Mutant Troll Warren, and the ghoul-run Washington Brotherhood. Whilst the Yakama Republic’s conquest of the Troll Warren and the regional raiders and tribes were easy, the war with the Washington Brotherhood would lead to the eventual building of several, high-tech airships. Eventually, as the Republic took over Seattle and Capitol Hill, what they discovered were gruesome, blood-soaked chambers, where each and everyone of these victims were skinned and forced to be branded and forcefully fused with power armour for the growth of the Washington Brotherhood and it’s soldiers. Many who survived and were rescued from these torture chambers state that the Legion ”Would've been more benevolent” then the Washington ”Chapter” Finally, the Yakama Republic declared peace, as President Ashbal spoke at the Waatch Peninsula, also in Washington. The War on Edward Caesar/War of the Emperor "When you imagine a nightmare, you wake up realising that it isn't real. But when you enact a nightmare, you feel shattered as you watch others wake up... And feel terrified by it being real. That is what happened when we decided to detonate Prowler-Spear class bombs on Flagstaff and Phoenix. No nightmare can compare to what I've done, especially if it's reminiscent of a World War long gone" - General Segmal during an interview by Global Gossip, 2285 The War on Edward Caesar began just after tensions began between New Vegas and Caesar’s Legion in 2282. Category:Groups